The World Only Loners Know
by Ricrod
Summary: After an accident, Hikigaya Hachiman ends transfered into Majima High and dragged to the spirits problem along with Keima. How will they able to overcome this?.*Rewriting in progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And so, Hikigaya Hachiman starts anew.**

Youth is full of nothing but lies and problems, people deceive themselves thinking that the errors they commit are experience and inevitable events, they withdraw and feign ignorance pushing the blame in other people, the circumstances or even pretend all is part of live. They're nothing but idiots. No matter what you do, there are always consequences to your actions, and no matter how much you try to cover or justify them, at the end of the day you're the only one to fault.

To accept that is to mature as a person.

Even so...

"But... i don't want to go there..."

I let a pathetic grunt and my parents only could sight at me.

It appears that i, Hikigaya Hachiman, haven't matured to that point yet.

"We already talked about this son, it will be only for a while..."

"It's gonna be a good experience for you hachiman, who knows maybe this will fix that weird personality of yours"

"There's nothing wrong with me, its fault of society as a whole"

They only sigh at me, they must be thinking about how much of a disappointment i am at their eyes, but there's nothing to do, i was the one foolish enough to get caught in an accident some weeks ago. For some reason my parents decided to act like decent people for once and put me into "a better environment for my growth as a person", bullshit if you ask me, but no one did.

"We´re here"

The car stopped in front of what looked like a coffee shop, and i could only start praying for my new caretakers to not be as bad as these ones... as if.

"Mari-chann!"

"Hi-chan!"

"It have been a lot of time~"

"I know, right? ~"

My mother started talking with a woman that appeared from the coffee shop, at first glance she was younger than my mom, but for my trained eyes knew better, she was using makeup to cover wrinkles and the like.

"Let's go inside, oh-"

She finally saw me, and i didn't like a bit the way she stared at me, it was too similar of the stare of one chain smoker, alcoholic, and single teacher i knew.

"You must be Hachiman, right?, C'mon, enter, you can leave your things..."

At that point i stopped listening to my surroundings, somehow i got to take my things out of the car and into my new bedroom, My parents talked a lot with that lady, Katsuragi, i think.

Before i knew, there was a cup of coffee in front of me, my parents were giving their goodbyes, and Ms. Kaatsuragi was reassuring me about her son or something. Slowly, i took a sip of the coffee. At that moment i thought of Komachi who would be going back to an empty house from now on, i thought of my transfer status in a new school, the problems i caused to my parents, my teacher and myself.

The coffee was bitter, really.

Youth must be evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Makes the World Go 'Round**

My name is Kasuragi Keima; i was born on June 6th at 11:29:35. I'm now 17 years old Height: 174cm. Weight: 53kg. Subjects I'm good at: everything but P.E. Subjects I'm bad at: P.E.

Interest: Girls

No, I'm not talking about those unreasonable beings you can encounter everywhere. I'm talking about the perfect and beautiful girls from the game world!.

Exactly! I'm only attracted to girls in games! Reality is nothing but a shitty game anyway!

That's why!

"...fufufu"

I cannot help but grin, today i will immerse myself at fullest at home.

"A new shipment of games is coming today~"

What a great moment to be alive. Can't wait to play Maj*koi S.

... Huh?

There's someone here. Not my problem.

"Ah, Keima! Come here"

"I can't, i have to play!"

"Come here Dammit!"

Wonder if i can sue her for child abuse, not letting me go back to my dear games should be illegal.

"This is Hachiman; He's going to be staying with us for a while"

"Why?"

"I already told you"

"..."

I wasn't paying any attention at the time.

"Sorry for the rudeness of my son Hachiman, but don't worry, he's a good guy, you two will be friends in no time!"

I'm not really interested in friends, but i won't say anything from the time being. The guy doesn't seem to be paying attention anyway.

"C'mon Keima, introduce yourself!"

"... My name is Katsuragi Keima"

That seemed to awake the guy from whatever trance he was in.

"He-Hello, my name is Hikigaya Hachiman... nice to meet you."

The guy looked decent, except for his weird eyes, probably a consequence of how shitty real world is.

"Well then, i will go to play games now-"

"Oh no!"

"Guahj!"

"You will help the guy to unpack his things before"

"..." * grumble

*Sigh*

Unpacking things must be the most taxing and useless event in the real world, at least in games this kind of event lets you raise a flag with the heroine, but this are the clothes of a guy. Another point to games, you shitty reality.

"Katsuragi-...san"

"Mh?"

"It´s okay now, i can unpack those by myself"

"...Really?"

"Yes, plus you seem eager to... play your games"

"Humph! Don't underestimate Galge Games; they're million times better than this shitty real world"

He gave me a wicked grin

"Well, i don't know about those games, but i can agree with the 'Shitty world' part"

"...At least your eyes are not just an ornament like with the rest of people, well then, I'll take my leave"

"...Yes"

Finally i could start playing my new games, i lost some time with that encounter, but at the very least it wasn't so much, don't really care about the guy, but if he doesn't take my game time then we will be good.

"..."

This poor bastard have really a terrible luck, To start school the next day of moving to another house; just to think in the paperwork for the school transfer makes me discouraged, but for him to begin so quickly... he must be from a good school then, wonder why to come here of all places. I want to play games without distractions, you know?

"...uhm"

Damn, he looks very uncomfortable in the uniform, must be because it's new and he didn't have any time to get accustomed. Alas poor bastard, but it's not my problem.

"We can get to school by walking, just follow me"

He let a grunt in annoyance, even when I'm helping him, those are bad manners. Well in any case there wasn't any conversation between us in the trip to school, that's good; i like silence to concentrate in my PFP.

Nikaido must be bad at introducing new students, or at least i think so because no one got a good impression of the guy.

*Whispers*

"Hey, that new guy have weird eyes"

"What's with him transferring now anyway?"

"Pff, he looks totally awkward"

"Hahaha, at least he isn't as bad as otamegane"

"Yeah, pair of weirdos"

*Whispers*

And you're a bunch of assholes, why should i bother with this shitty reality anyway? i don't bother anyone playing games.

Hikigaya just went to his new seat and stopped paying any attention to the class whispers, good choice. A couple of guy made him questions during break but he didn't seem the social type of guy, lucky for me the idiots of the class seemed distracted with him and didn't pay any attention to me, i could conquer my 10,000 th heroine, a good progress indeed.

"HEYYYYY! Otamegane!"

Something ran over me

"Ahhhh! My PFP!"

"Sorry, sorry, i rant too fast and couldn't stop"

Damn this one, she's got some nerve!, knocking into me while calling me names

"You see, it's our turn to clean the rooftop today, but unlike you i'm very busy with club activities, so... could you take care of it?"

You're saying I'm not busy or what?

"Don't screw with me! I refuse"

...She wasn't anywhere on sight, but she left a broom here.

"What an unreasonable girl"

"Katsuragi"

Hikigaya... what does he needs? Wait, did he drop the '-san'?

"What?"

"...are you in a club?"

"No, why?"

"Then you're going home now, right?"

Oh, i see.

"You don't remember the way?"

*Grunt* "I was a little distracted"

"Well then, help me clean the rooftop"

"Why should i?"

"To go home early"

He let another grunt and took the broom off my hands

"Can you lead the way?"

Weird guy.

Unexpectedly Hikigaya was good at cleaning, wonder if i can convince him to take my shift in Grandpa Coffee, that would gave me a lot of time to conquer.

"Hey"

"What?"

"...Are those games really good?"

"Foolish lamb!"

"Huh!?"

"Of course they are!, The heroines in games are perfect and beautiful!"

"..."

"Hmph!, I see you're still unconvinced, but worry not!, i will let you taste by yourself the greatness of Galge games!"

I offered him one of my PFPs, i have a lot since some teacher will always take one during classes, bunch of idiots. He looked unsure, but eventually took it.

"That PFP have some of the better games i have played, they will definitely teach you why the world of games is superior to the real world"

"... I see"

"In any case, you can start playing now; i need to go for my bag"

"You don't have it here?"

"No, i let it in the class when Takahara ran into me"

"I will wait then"

When i was back into the rooftop Hikigaya had an incredible expression and in front of him was a girl in weird clothes... floating in the air?

Maybe i have been playing too much

Sooo here's the new chapter, next will be Hachiman POV again, in all honesty this chapter is kind of sloppy, but wait a little until Keima and Hachiman start showing in what they're good at.

In other news, I need a Beta Reader, if someone is interested, then please PM me.

Also leave a review; I need to know where to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Unexpectedly, a Call for Adventure.**

No matter the circumstances, living beings can't change their nature. They may deny it, but at the end of the day, they're still the same as before. It can be seen in animals. If you have a pet cat, it will act the same as a stra. The same applies to humans. Loners are still loners even if they have the status of 'transfer student' and no one knows who they really are.

As those inconsequential thoughts took an air of importance in my head, I kept moving my feet. My destination was the teachers' lounge to get a hold of the final details regarding my transfer. Most of the paperwork was already finished, but I suppose my presence is required for this.

I was expecting of Keima Katsuragi, to act as a guide. I should have known better. The guy ditched me halfway after giving me a couple of instructions on how to find the place and went away while playing whatever the fuck he was playing.

Why does this school allow that anyway?

"Hikigaya...Hachiman, was it?" the teacher asked as she read my name off the stack of paperwork. Her name was Nikaido Yuri and she'll be my homeroom and history teacher. From what I heard and from what I've seen, she seems to be a cool and collected person. Hopefully, she is nothing like a certain chain-smoking, alcoholic teacher I know.

"Yes, Nikaido-sensei."

"Well then, most of the information you will need is here."

'Damn, those are some thick documents. I have to read all that?'

"You will be assigned to my class, so don't worry too much about the details. We can sort that over time."

At the very least, it's nice to know that there are reliable people around here. You never know when you will need the help of secondary characters.

"...Thanks."

"Also, I don´t think you will have any problems with grades, especially in Literature and the like."

"..."

"We have a great library here, so feel free to use it."

Great library is an understatement. I saw in the pamphlets the obscene amount of books and the vast number of themes in catalog. I'll be more than pleased if the place is at least a quarter of what it advertises. Hopefully there won't be any perverts there – unlike the library at Sobu.

"..."

A couple of memories from the times I spent there came to my head.

I didn't change nor did I run away from my problem. By all means, it was my victory over the fake concept of 'youth' everyone was so fond of. And yet, why do I feel so defeated then?

In any case, it's not anything important now.

"Is something wrong?"

Yeah. I'm bored, confused, and tired of being forced to stand still.

"No. I was wondering if it's already time for class."

"Oh! You're right! I'm glad to see someone take their studies seriously. Now, if only our top student would learn from you..."

"…?"

I don't think any top student would have anything to learn from me…well maybe to stop being filthy riajuus. After all, the path of the loner is the true path.

"It's nothing. C'mon, it's time to introduce yourself. are Aren't you excited?"

"Not really."

It's not like anything would change. It's better to stop having expectations. That way you won't be hurt no matter the outcome.

As expected, not having any expectations proved itself to be the right choice. Two bastards approached me just to see if I was interested in some of the clubs. Some people dream with private jets, privates beaches, and so on. However, loners with private time to themselves are already winners at life. I'd like to see someone try to prove me wrong. Anyways, they just left me alone and no one else paid any more attention towards me. Bastards. I bet if I were some cute girl you would be all over me. I hope all of you end in jail.

In any case, I wanted to go back and finish unpacking my things. No matter how little the number of my possessions are, just one day is not enough.

Oh, here we go, the game-addicted weirdo I'm gonna be living with is mumbling something to a broom. Just my luck.

"Katsuragi."

"What?"

...How do you ask someone to go home with you in a friendly manner?

"...Are you in a club?"

"No. Why?"

This is not working as I expected.

"Are you going home now?"

... Is he glaring at me? Don't push your luck, punk.

"You don't remember the way?"

I remember. I just don't wanna stay there alone with your mother. That would be awkward.

"I was a little distracted." I replied with a low grunt.

"Well then, you should help me clean the rooftop"

"Why should I?"

"So we can go home early."

Despite how much I loathed extra work, I took the broom from his hands. My mood right now won't allow me to take the risk of him leaving without me. It's not as if I can't go to his home on my own.

"Can you lead the way?"

I remember during middle school there were some people who pushed the workload they didn't want to do onto others, saying things like "I know you can do it" or "We're counting on you" as they go to their parties and dates while making a lone soul take care of the cleaning every single time. Source: … a friend of mine.

In any case, the cleaning was mostly done. Still, I wanted to know why Katsuragi has been in his games. Even the most hardcore chunni I knew had his moments of normality during the day.

"Hey."

Honestly, it wasn't in my nature to squeeze information from others. For some reason, most of the time I try to approach someone they get the impression that I'm someone suspicious.

"What?"

"...Are those games really good?"

Wow Hachiman, really smooth here, next time run in the president elections to protect a sweet-addicted club and seduce your political rival[1]. Not.

"Foolish lamb!"

I'm not foolish, nerd! These eyes of mine can see through the lies of society and youth.

"Huh!?"

Not like I will say it aloud. Have some decency. This is not a shounen manga.

"Of course they are! The heroines in games are perfect, pure and beautiful!"

"…"

Wait...Galge games?

"Hmph! I see you're still unconvinced. But worry not! I will let you taste the greatness of Galge games!"

What? Is this guy a pervert or something? Maybe a devil with an obsession for big-breasts?[2]

"The PFP as some of the best games I have ever played. They will definitely teach you why the world of games is superior to the real world."

…I give up.

"...I see."

"In any case, you can start playing now. I need to get my bag."

"You don't have it here?"

"No. I left it in class when Takahara ran into me"

Literally who? You know what? I don't care.

"I will wait then."

Please, just go away.

...

...

..

.

This guy was playing dating sims the whole time? That's even sadder than being a supporter in the dungeon, at least there is some ship-tease with the protagonist there [3].

Since this PFP is somewhat like to my Vita, I did my best to try to understand how use this (probably Chinese) copy of a PSP. I eventually stumbled upon some shady looking message. Thinking of it as some feature from one of the games, I ended replying... and the PFP shut down.

I thought of the possible consequences of my actions. At worst, it would come down to pay for a repair or to buy a new one. What would be more alarming would be the lecture the owner would probably give me.

"…Well, it can be that bad."

Suddenly, a gust of strong winds and a pillar of light appeared in front of me. When the turmoil passed, a girl in strange clothing was facing me.

I looked at her.

I looked at the Portable Console.

I looked at her.

I looked at the Portable Console.

"…"

And so, it was impossible for me to do something other than stare at her while dumbfounded.

She beamed a smile at me.

How nice.

 **[1] -KoiChoco**

 **[2] -High school DxD**

 **[3] -Danmachi**

…

 **Hey! Sorry fro the delay, this chapter is a little bigger than the last, while I'm somewhat dissatisfied with the lack of snark in Hachiman dialogues, but it will show up more in the next one.**

 **Thanks to my Beta Reader AlistarBundy for the corrections and insight for the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 (Part 1) : Race For Your Love!**

The sky was so expansive and sunny, as if telling me that I would someday have freedom in this confining world. If I described it in terms of a timeless masterpiece, it was like something from _The Shawshank Redemption_. Weeell… I never saw it, but the title makes it out to be that kind of movie.

Right now I'm feeling like a certain Unfortunate level 0, after all from all things one could expect of being alone in a school rooftop, a girl appearing from nothing with a obviously fan-service outfit and a broom wasn't in the top list, try again with some Chunny kid fate,i won't be playing this game.

As those less than stellar thoughts occupied my head to ensure a safe escape from reality, the door cracked open.

"Hey, I'm ready to go-"

"..."

"... Ah!"

"...Nop, I'm not dealing with this"

and the door was closed again. Wait.

"Ahhh! Wait a minute please!"

* * *

So, after this... girl, used some kind of...magic, to get Katsuragi and then transport us to an empty classroom she started explaining. Honestly, at this point I can believe anything, What's next? Do I get transported to another dimension to fight in a dungeon and conquer elven maidens? As if.

(here I have yet to put something, maybe)

 **[Keima POV]**

Calm down myself, don't get carried away with the rhythm of the real world, first save the game. Check. Is that weird girl still here? Check. Hikigaya? Check, he was with the girl before, so I thought he knew something, but right now seems to be trying to escape reality. Wise guy. Now let's go for answers.

"Let's sort things out. First, Who are you?"

"My name is Elisia de Lute Irma, but everyone calls me Elsie

I'm a devil from the 'Runaway Spirit Squad'."

… What. The. Heck?

"Well then, Hikigaya, let's go home, today is Tuesday so I will be buying games later"

"Wha-, wait a minute-"

"He's right, if you aren't careful, you might lose your head"

"... my head?"

"Hey! Wait a minute, What's with this collar?"

Indeed, there's a collar in my and Hikigaya... from where?

"Kami-sama, you made a contract with the devil

You received the contract papers,right? From Chief Dokuro.

"I didn't receive such a thing!"

"... Ah"

"... Hikigaya?"

"The- there was a weird message in the PFP"

What?

"Hey!, if he responded the is his deal, right? I don't have anything to do here!"

"Now, wait a minute!, this guy was supposed to receive the mail, Why I have a collar too, then!?"

"Ah, well, uhm..."

"" EXPLAIN!""

"We-well, I think because Hikigaya was the one to respond the message that he also made a contract

Uhmn, a contract with hell is a very serious matter, if you can't fulfill your part then... That collar will activate and take off your head"

"D-Don't screw with me!"

"Take it off!

"Don't worry, it will come off once we capture the runaway spirits"

"...What the heck are those?"

At that moment the skull-ornament in Elsie head started ringing, and she... cleaned the windows. This why I hate the real, it doesn't make goddamn sense, at least the character in games follow patterns.

"Here Kami-sama, I've already cleaned"

"What?"

"Here, in the field, there's a runaway spirit"

"Where?"

"In that girl in the front, I can sense it!"

Wait, that's Takahara Ayumi.

"Wait a moment, what's this runaway spirit thing?"  
"They are the souls of evil that broke of hell and escaped to the surface"

"Well, it shouldn't be the work of devils to keep this in check?"

Hikigaya appears to be more functional now. Well he put me in this mess so I'm expecting him to take me out of it.

"Well, they're difficult to catch, because they hide in the gap within hearts"

"Then there is no way to capture them"

"No, this is where the human partner comes to play

If the cap is closed, then the runaway spirit will come out"

"... And how you do that?"

"Love!"

 **[Hikigaya POV]**

Let me tell you a story, it's about certain little devil, Who, in search of runaway spirits, made a contract with the "God Of Conquest" (If you ask me, the name is a blatant rip-off of God Of War), but ended involving an innocent civilian (read as: me) and to add salt to the injury the so called god of conquest was a Casanova inside date sims, but in reality is a scrawny otaku with and unhealthy obsession for the 2-D. Then what about the civilian you ask?, he should be able to help, right? Well, that's the funny part, you see, this one is a enlighten loner without friends or relationships to tie him down. So, of course, his dating record is even more empty than the 2-D freak. And that is how we are here, with me writing my last words to Komachi, a devil crying and Katsuragi making a list of the games to play before our imminent death.

"I can't believe you were a god of playing games, this is awful"

"As you can see, this is all a misunderstanding, nor I received the message, nor I'm who you thought, so just end the contract already"

"I... can't do that, so at least... I will die with you"

"What?"

"The contract bind us both so we will share the same fate"

Guys... this is touching and everything, to the point of made me want to vomit, but aren't we forgetting something... someone?

"Wait, what about me, then? You said he was your partner"

"Well, Kami-sama was my assigned partner, so I suppose you have been assigned with another devil"

"Wait"

I don't like where this is going, not at all.

"But there's also the possibility that you made a contract with me and Kami-sama have been assigned to another devil instead"

"But we don't know for sure right now"

"I tried to contact Chief Dokuro, but isn't responding"

"Well... shit"

This... this is the way all will end? With me caught in some incomprehensible plot surely made by some NEET? This is the kind of thing that doesn't happen in real life, go nag the Dark Flame Master and let me alone... Goddammit.

"Uhm... Kami-sama, can't you try yo conquer the girls the same way of games?"

Sounds stupid, but if that will give me more time to live then the gamble is on.

"Don't compare the games with reality, it's an insult to games"

You do know that games are made in reality and no the other way around, right? Unless you're a Gilgalomaiac, that's it.

"For starters, even when they're the track team, none of them have the hair tied up"

"Uhm, There is something wrong with that?"

No, there isn't, this guy is insane. My only chance at surviving is insane. What, my luck.

"Don't screw with me! Is a must for girls in track team"

"Uhmn, that's only for games..."

"Hump!, there is no way for to capture an imperfect real girl."

Dude, look yourself at the mirror before saying that. Just then, the girl target made a side tail with her hair while mussing about getting serious.

This continued for a while, maybe because he have a weak spine or because Elsie is cute as hell, but Katsuragi ended accepting to try conquering Takahara Ayumi. As always my role is simple supportive, and for first time in a long time, I was genuinely glad for it, after all, it can't be denied that myself and romantic relationships are not to be.

* * *

Author Notes~

Ok, sorry for the delay and the incomplete chapter, next part is the proper conquest of Ayumi.

I tried to convey Keima as in canon manga, but it feels a little strange, I will try to correct that.

As always pls review, any coment is appreciated (even flames, to a degree).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Even Then, Ayumi Takahara Continues Struggling

When Katsuragi started to cheer for Takahara using giant promotion globes in skull form I decided it was time for me to take a stroll and stop trying to make sense to the world around me.

… I found the so hyped library of the school soon enough, it was even bigger than the teacher would lead one to believe, like really, isn't this too much!? Are the funds of the school so big?

Well, since my corporate slave parents are also paying for this monstrosity is only natural for me to make use of it… I wonder if they have manga around.

(Keima POV)

"Kami-sama, are you sure this is going well?" The self-proclaimed devil started asking, in a completely rude manner, since this was her fault in first place.

"In games the distance towards a heroine depends of the number of encounters, so right now the best course of action is to keep this going" There's no better route for this type of heroine.

"…I see" I sincerely doubt it.

And so, the same strategy was used for the next four days.

****Scene Break****

"Yo" Hikigaya was present today, even if the coward had been absent from the conquest for the last days, does he ignore that this should be his role?

"Kami-sama, I think she just hates you more now"

"Listen here, I will teach you something good. The line between 'Love' and 'Hate' is a thin one, to make a bad impression turn into a good one, is possible" This was merely a way to open an Event for the final Flag.

"So that's how it is?" Both idiots asked at the same time.

"Yes, that's how it is… in games"

"Hey, I think something is happening"

And indeed it was, some upperclassmen starting harassing Ayumi a little, and send her to run various times around the track. Hikigaya seemed about to intervene until I stopped him.

He seemed a little hesitant to move, and end up sending me a glare. Doesn't he get that our lives are in the line?

****Scene Break****

The next thing that happened was Ayumi apparently having an accident in the track field. Apparently. That was the last flag necessary for me to take action.

"Hikigaya, Elsie. I will need your help for the grand finale"

"Huh?" Elsie looked confused

"What do you mean with finale?" Hikigaya acted confused.

"…I can already see the ending"

****Scene Break****

(Hikigaya POV)

Elsie and I were waiting by the rooftop while looking the papers Katsuragi gave us.

"Do you think it will work?" Let's take a moment and analyze a hypothetical story, let's say that there's a girl who likes running, among all the things that a normal teenager likes, she put running among her favorites, practiced, joined the track field club of her high school and by some miracle she did well enough to impress the coach and enter in a competition.

Perhaps she had thought it was being rewarded by her own efforts and yet she started to face the envy of her upper classmen and other members from the competing team.

While she was make fun off by the upperclassmen of her club, who are supposed to help the newbies, she might have been at a loss over why it happened. It must have felt like a betrayal.

Eventually the constant teasing would erode her confidence and make herself doubt. About running, about her talent, about keep pursuing her favorite hobby.

There's no deeper point into it, anyone would think into giving up over such situation, it's not like a girl of her age doesn't have any other interests unlike in games, the real world a shitty place where you will be castigated for being different.

Real people are crueler than any monster of fiction.

And so, the girl chooses to ran away, to give to the pressure and forfeit in a harmless manner to avoid the worst case scenario, the one that would prove how the people against her were right. That was only the speculation. The truth might be a different matter altogether

"Kami-sama said so! So there's no problem"

I really want to agree with her...Yet, while I see the 'play' in front of me I can't help but believe that the method is wrong, even if his plan works, there's something about the whole ordeal that rubs me in the wrong way.

To continue with the story of before. No matter how cliché it sounds, the girl must have known in her heart, sometimes is the world the one who is in the wrong, she must have known that was her own effort the one who made possible to be selected for the team.

Yet, the question of how rise her self-confidence in such short amount of time remained.

That's when I saw the kiss and a glowing ghost-looking thing being expulsed from Takahara, just to be swiftly captured by Elsie in a bottle.

… After this, I don't think I will be able to be surprised anymore. I'm ruined goods now, please take responsibility.

****Scene Break****

In the end, Takahara was able to win the competition with relative ease and lost all memories regarding the 'conquest' of Katsuragi. I still think that the method used was wrong, giving her a fake impression for the sake of a crush was wrong, but even so, it was what saved my butt and gave Takahara the confidence necessary to keep going. I thought that, at the very least, those feelings were genuine.

It took a whole week, but I was feeling accustomed to my new life, school was manageable and I couldn't find a good spot for me, so most of my free time in the giant library, the only company there was another loner, so I could spend my time there freely.

That's why, when going back to the Katsuragi residence I didn't expect a figure waiting for me.

"Hey, the sensor says that you're my partner, Hikigaya Hachiman is it?" A purple haired girl started talking to me in a haughty tone.

"…Yes, I am Hikigaya Hachiman" I could do nothing but answer, if only for reaction. The girl in front of me was carrying with her a giant scythe and a hagorodome just like the one Elsie had. There was no mistake, this was another devil.

But wasn't the deal with the runaway spirit already resolved?

"Be grateful, you get to be paired with me in the Runaway Spirit Squad"

Before I could retort, the girl extended her hand with a smile.

"My name is Haqua du lot Hermitium, nice to meet you"

AN: So around 1k words for my return to this. Sorry for going away for months.

I'm still unsure of a lot of things in this story, but I might as well just try to wing it when the time comes. Talking about that, this chapter is un-beta'ed, so beware grammar mistakes. I also get the feeling that I forgot a couple of scenes.

In another note, there was a lot of trouble deciding for Hachiman partner, I wanted to use Fiore or Nora to expand a little their characters, but that works better when using more Oregairu characters, to make parallels and here there won't be much of them (sorry).

Thanks to everyone who review, as well as those who followed and favorited this story. I get that I'm not good yet, but I will try to get better.

Until next time, where Elsie gets into the Katsuragi Household, Haqua talks to Hachiman while some of the changes to canon are exposed and I start narrating.


End file.
